


From the Void

by Lost_Sanctuary



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Gen, Implied Anxiety, Stabbing, Tentacles (kind of), implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sanctuary/pseuds/Lost_Sanctuary
Summary: From out of the darkest moments can come the purest light. One bad dream can kick into motion the will to want to do better. Jack will do what he can to set into motion a plan to save himself.





	From the Void

The feeling of falling jarred him awake. There wasn’t anything around, just a black void surrounding him. He felt his stomach turn as he tried to turn over. Did gravity even work here? A flickering pin prick of light caught his eye from somewhere above, or was it below? It was so bright, but so far away. Maybe if he reached for it he could get it. Something about it was familiar.

Moving his right arm sent an instant piercing chill through the limb. His pained gasp turned to a choke. It felt like ice water was filling his lungs. He tried to right himself, face the light. Black tendrils curled up his limbs, keeping him in place. They left a feeling of frost crusting over his body, even though his clothes.

Each time he struggled against the gripping vices they only got tighter, glass ice piercing him to his core. Tears pricked at his eyes, bubbled up and floated up towards the light. Gravity clearly did not exist here. If those creeping tendrils hadn’t already chilled him the voice just next to his ear did.

“Well..LooKIE what we HAVE heRE. DidN’T expect YOU of all PEoplE to be _here_ ,” The light flickered in and out at his voice. He tried to turn his head, to talk back, but the tendrils had wrapped around his neck. They didn’t squeeze since the cold was enough to steal his breath away.

“NO! ShuT UP! I know YOU’re Here for a Reason. JaCK. I DON’T cArE. This LitTLE slip up of yours is Going To let ME…FINALLy Be FrEe,” his other self said. He was spun around to face his doppelganger. His mirror image, aside from the cut at his throat and black and green eyes in place of blue, sneered at him.

“Please, all I want to do is—ah!” Trying to talk had been a bad idea. He thought the frozen feeling of the tendrils had been bad. Being stabbed felt worse. Fire and ice raced through his body. It felt like glass splinters were lodging in his chest.

“WhAT DON’T you GET about SHUT UP?!” his dark reflection yelled. Whatever stabbed him slowly pulled out of his chest. It wasn’t serrated but it still hurt enough to cause a pained wheeze to escape him. When he looked down at his chest there was no wound, no blood. A laugh like a hyena on helium snapped his attention back to his Anti self. His dark twin was licking the blood from the knife that stabbed him.

“NicE TricK RIghT? If OnLY it was YOUR world. That would bE MoRE fun,” the Anti laughed. Jack, (that was who he was right?) had serious doubts on how fun that actually would be. The light flickered in and out. It seemed like it was getting further and further away. He reached a hand out, struggling against the icy vice the tendrils had on him.

Each movement was taking all of his will power, but he was inching his way closer to his dark self. The movements felt like being shocked and burned all at once. With each movement closer his counterpart got angrier.

“StAY BACK!” The immediate area around him shifted. One second he was to the left, then the center. He was glitching like a bad signal on a tv. It seemed like it took forever, but when they were only an arms length apart Jack pressed his hand to the Anti’s chest. So cold.

“I want to help you. You don’t need to feel this way,” he said. The light became brighter and began falling like a shooting star towards them. The closer it got the more noticeable the heat it had was, a warm stove after making a batch of cookies and a fresh blanket from the dryer. The tendrils shrunk back toward their master, glitching in and out of existence.

“ThAT DAMN LiGHT! I tried EveRYthiNG to make it GO OUT….I HATE it!” Wither it was the warmth or the actual glow of the light making black tears roll down his face, Jack didn’t know. The light was no bigger than a walnut, but it had a shine like a mini sun. He cupped it in his hands, his twin having shrunk back in distant for the brightness. When it came into contact with his skin it sunk into his hands, light slowly radiating from his own body. Soon it was a little difficult to see in the dark void, like the light was shielding his eyes from the intense darkness. That’s when it all clicked.

“Anti, I’m going to need you to not rip my soul out okay? Please, let me help you even if it’s just to listen. No one has to feel—“  
  
“Can it! Keep your PosITivE MenTAl bullshit to YouRSelF and your SheeP fans! OnE DaY I’LL be in ChArGE….ThEY’Ll NeveR knoW the DiffERence! “ the glitches were getting worse. One minute he was five feet away, the next he was right in Jack’s face with that knife. He reached out and touched his chest again. To stop him, or to try and get him to feel something other than hate, Jack wasn’t even sure. The tears were instant. Tiny black streams trailed down his twin’s face; matched only by the ones Jack felt pricking at his own eyes.

“WakE up…leave me A L O N E!” He gasped feeling like his body had been almost suffocating. Jacks heart was slamming against his chest. Another dream, another Nightmare. Slowly he sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. He rubbed at his face trying to dislodge his sleep and the tears from his eyes. He would ignore the black residue he saw on the back of his hand. Like all the other times. Something needed to change. He needed to save him, to save himself. All those people looked up to him. He needed and wanted to make a difference. He was going to make a difference.

“Sorry Anti. I know how you’d hate to give me a good idea, but Positive Mental Attitude it is.” He was going to need lots of coffee to be able to deal with the day, but Jack had a feeling, a nice one, that it was going to be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this some time in the beginning of 2018 before the March shows of the How Did We Get Here Tour (staring Jacksepticeye). Why did it take me a year to post it here? Well, good question I'm not sure. I've been struggling with some feelings lately and I guess posting this for others might help? No worries for those out there reading the author notes, they aren't bad or negative feelings at all. Just....unrequited and very much "notice me sempai" type stuff. One day I'll get over them right? Lol. I hope people enjoy this story as I'm not really into the ego lore and don't know too much, especially at this time of writing. I hope I did well! Let me know what you all think! 
> 
> Also, I don't know how to do that glitch font people tend to use for Anti soooo....I did the best I could without that. Lol xD


End file.
